


the red fabric tied to the pillar

by skindock



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, Skyward Sword - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Parent AU, Pre-Skyward Sword, death isnt graphic, first fic, skyward sword manga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skindock/pseuds/skindock
Summary: an au where first, orville, and hylia are sky's parents -- hylia has sent sky out onto his first journey to save zelda.
Relationships: First & Sky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	the red fabric tied to the pillar

They stood by the door in the knight's academy. "Ma, what should I know before going to the surface? There has to be some sort of information you can give me." Sky asked, looking down on his hands that were resting on Hylia's.

Hylia didn't say anything, and that wasn't the reaction he was hoping to get. 

After a minute she spoke. "you'll need this, Little Birdy.."

Sky was confused, she didn't reach to grab anything, what was she wanting to give him? His hands began to feel like they were being encased in dry ice, then put in boiling hot water. 

He pulled away from his mom. his body felt like he got struck by Levias' lightning. 

He never knew what those felt like before, how come he does now?

_'What was that? What did you do?'_ his brain was running in circles. He wanted to say something but only his brain could speak. Sky’s hands were in pain, his entire body was. He was about to tumble over. _'Ma?'_ he looked up and saw a saddened expression on her face. _'What did you give me?'_

★  
---  
  
  
At least her Link was going to be under the clouds, there to help their Little Bird whenever he needed it, but there was a feeling deep down that something went wrong, but she hoped that everything was okay. Impa is there as a second hand.As Hylia stared down at him, she felt.. guilty. Her expression only got more sad. She never wanted to put her son through the same troubles and hardships as his father. Hylia knew that this was going to happen one day, but he's so young, so bright, and she has to put him through blood, sweat, and tears just for the fate of her land. Why so soon?

She pulled her son in for a hug, the words _'You'll do great, I'm sorry, you'll do great.'_ kept repeating in her mind, but she couldn't open her mouth to repeat them.

Orville watched the entire thing go down, soon after Hylia let go, Sky walked over to him to say _"see you soon!"_ and _"love you!"_. Soon she'll have to watch him jump off for what could be the last-. _"Distract yourself, he'll do great."_ she sighed, walking over to Orville and hugging him tight.

Sky looked at his mom, how long would it be until he saw her again? This is a journey he's afraid of -- but also can't wait for. He just wants to save Zelda, thats his main goal.

He waved goodbye to his mother and pa, before running outside the Knight's Academy door, as he ran towards the plaza, he waved _'see ya!'_ to other Skyloftians, his hands were shaking in nervousness, excitement, or fear. They were still numb from whatever his mother gave him, he hasn't stopped thinking of that. 

_'Ma said that dad was going to be there, he has to be there! It's been so long.'_ The run, well, mostly walk -- to the plaza, felt longer than usual, but he finally rolled off and jumped. After a long whistle, there his Loftwing was. As he latched on, it was now off to the strange green light pillar in the clouds, he was sure his new companion would tell him what to do once they got there. What was her name?

_'Fi? Fee? Fo? Fum?'_ He shrugged it off, he was nearing closer. He'll ask when he sees the blue spirit again.

★  
---  
  
There was a loud thump, he completely forgot he now owned the sailcloth that Zelda made for him as soon as he needed it. As he stood up, he sighed, and brought out the cloth. _'It still smells like her .. Hopefully shes alright.'_ and as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, the blue spirit came out.

"Master, please make sure you use your sailcloth when descending from high elevations. Failing to do so has a high probability of resulting in injury." "Okay, okay, sorry." He mumbled, but began to look around. This was the area that his dad and pa told him about! He was truly amazed. The spirit told him much about the land they were in right now, Sky listening to every detail, and ending it with "Please proceed with caution."

Fi went back into his sword, she was truly interesting, his parents never told him about sword spirits. _'Wonder if there's any more in the surface.'_ He kept on walking but he got interrupted soon after, by a weird plant thingy. Sky drew his blade and was ready to swing at it. He brushed his hands together after killing the monster and putting his sword back. It wasn't too big a deal. After that he kept walking to where the building was. What was with that lock on that door?

Sky's head began to pound, it was getting worse as he got closer, as he jumped down the cliffside, his head felt like it had a concussion. What was wrong with him, and why is he feeling this way? The boy walked towards the edge and peered downwards. His surroundings felt stranger, red and black smoke ran straight around his body, he held his arms up to protect himself.

Then he was in this .. area. The atmosphere was black and red, it was becoming a bit hard to breathe. It feels as if one wrong step, he'll be sent to his doom. Glancing around, there was nothing, nobody, but a black hole growing bigger, closer. Then it felt like an explosion had hit him, his head has never been in worse pain. All the sudden .. it disappeared. Out of the hole, the giant being he's seen before, but when .. but where? It was back, he grabbed onto the handle of his blade as it loomed over him, it diving on top of him like it was about to swallow him whole.

_... ... ..._

_'_ _Skies are clear again -- what all just happened?'_ Sky blinked. His mind was racing, but his headache was gone, he examined his surroundings.

_'It's back to normal?'_ It seemed that the only option was to jump down, to where the gigantic monster came out. The middle of the spiral, there was something in the middle, and from what he could see, red fabric surrounded that pillar.

_'Down, down, down, down ...'_ Sky kept thinking of an old song his dad sang to him, it started with down .. Wonder if it was about this place? He stopped for a moment, his head was starting to ache again. _'Ughhh ..'_

He could finally draw out the details on the red fabric and pillar, it has a fancy black pattern on the grass surrounding it, but he didn't move any closer. The pillar felt familiar, it had a design on it that he felt that his mother had shown him before in a book. There was also something white mixed with other fabrics. Loads of flora was growing onto it.

_'It's probably nothing, I just need to examine this one pillar quick and maybe that'll lead me the way to Zelda.'_ But he did wonder where his dad was, wasn't he supposed to be down here? His mother said something about that. _'I need to hurry up, she could be in severe danger.'_

One final hop downwards, he reached the same surface level as the strange pillar and fabrics, upon closer examination he realized. _'No...'_ He felt like a fool, not realizing this before.

Rushing over to the rotting skeleton and clothing, Sky dropped to his knees. He pulled and moved the flora surrounding the body away, this was the same outfit from all those years ago, when Sky was only 14... That was the last time he's seen him. _'Dad? This cant be him, right? It has to be some other strange elf with weird fashion taste -- no other person wore a scarf, this color--'_

The disbelief he was feeling was unimaginable, this couldn't be his dad. He didn't want to believe that it was, even though it was painfully obvious. The urge to scream and cry was massive but he couldn't find the strength to do it.

He had to tell his parents about this, but how would they react? Mother and Pa would be .. sad. He never liked seeing them that way, but his father was dead and they have no other way of knowing .. The guilt of not telling them would be too much. What would be the town's input? He desperately wanted his brain to shut up, but it wouldn't listen.

Sky's body felt paralyzed, he could only stare at his fists, full with rage and sadness. Over somebody who's been in his life not that often, but who made the most out of it, his own father, is now gone .. _'Who could've done this .. why.. us meeting again was supposed to be exciting. 3 full years without him and..'_ His thoughts were racing all over the place. 

★  
---  
  
He finally came to the conclusion.

_'Is this my fault?'_ Tears full of grief began to form as he buried his face into his hands. _'Was I too late?'_

**Author's Note:**

> this was very swag to write!! this is my first fic in a long long time  
> (shoutout to all of my friends for helping me put it into ao3 lol)  
> i apologize for any mistakes


End file.
